Seeing Stars
Seeing Stars is a mini-game that takes place during the day area. The player has to fill up certain squares on the lawn with Starfruit to form a giant star. The level will go one until this is filled, or when the player's brains get eaten. Icons Star PC.png|PC icon Star Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Star DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Seeing iPad.png|iPad icon Stars ios.png|iOS icon Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Zombie Yeti (if already encountered) Strategy You will have to plant Starfruit in the outlined spaces in order to win, and you can't place anything else there but Pumpkins and Imitater Starfruits/Pumpkins. thumb|right|300px|Video of beating the minigame using Snow Peas.thumb|right|300px|Seeing Stars no Sunflower Strategy This Mini-game is relatively easy, so just use a basic strategy. One way to beat this level is to plant Sunflowers in back and Peashooters and Snow Peas in front of them, filling in the spaces with Starfruit as you go along. You can also use only Starfruit and Imitater Starfruit and that will provide a good defence. Garlic is also very useful here, as it can be used to keep Zombies out of the very vulnerable middle lane. Another way is to rely on Starfruit to kill the zombies while you use Sunflowers in conjunction with the Squash and the Potato Mine before you finish setting up your Starfruit. Also, Pumpkins and their Imitater counterparts are quite useful to protect your Starfruit from the Buckethead Zombies. If set up right, this level can be left to run continuously on its own, killing an endless stream of zombies. However, this isn't very useful for Gold Farming, as the endless zombies are considered to be a final wave, so the game stops producing coins. Also, you can use Imitater versions of Starfruits instead of the normal versions, so switch out the normal version but the game restricts you from switching it out on the iPad version. Sea of Stars strategy Another strategy that can be used is the "Sea of Stars". The only other plants needed are the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, and Potato Mine. Your Sunflowers will be the only plants in the first column. You will be able to plant three Sunflowers once the first zombie appears. Plant a Potato Mine in the third column in the same row as the first zombie (unless the zombie is in the middle row, in which you plant it in the left-most column. You can plant the fifth Sunflower once it detonates). The next part is very simple: Start planting Starfruits in every space of every column, starting in column two and working your way right (you can never see the large star once you're done unless you can guess where it is). Don't start planting your Twin Sunflowers until you have at least one column of Starfruit. There may be a few zombies that will eat your Starfruit, but the other Starfruit in the same column should take care of them. If you want the entire sea of stars complete by the end of the level, plant your last Starfruit in one of the required squares. The Garden Rake is not needed for this strategy because the Potato Mine will provide you more time planting Sunflowers and collecting Sun than the Rake will (if you want to completely fill your lawn, you can plant Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in the two rightmost columns). Gloomy Stars Strategy Another strategy is the Gloomy Stars. Plant Sunflowers in the first, second and third columns (you should upgrade them later). When the first zombies come, use Potato Mines/Squashes to finish them off (a Garden Rake is usually recommended). When you have enough sun, start planting Starfruits in the outlined spaces. Plant Pumpkins on them to protect them. Later, plant 2 Garlics in the second and fourth lanes in the ninth column. Plant 3 Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the second lane and 2 Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the fourth lane. Put 2 Pumpkins on the 2 Gloom-shrooms right behind the Garlics. Survival: Day (Endless) Without hacking, you can somewhat play Survival: Day (Endless) in this Mini-game. If you don't try to plant Starfruit it will just keep going. It is a good easy way to earn coins without any hard zombies. However, you can't change your plants. After a while, however, the Zombies will stop dropping coins and even Marigolds (if you plant them) will stop giving money. This was probably added by the game developers to restrict gold farming in this Mini-game. Shooting Star Achievement In order to do Shooting Star, you have to complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie appears. On average, this is about 3-4 minutes in, and because there is 14 spaces to fill with Starfruit, you need to place 1 Starfruit every 12.8571 to 17.1429 seconds. Keep in mind that you can do this achievement even after the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching," but it means you've got only a few seconds to place the next Starfruit. Imitater is not needed, but will help out a lot if it's set to imitate a vital plant (Sunflower or Starfruit). Because of the lack of space for alternate plants in row 3, Garlic is recommended. Shooting Star Strategy Another one is the Shooting Star strategy. You can use cheats before the Flag Zombie comes. You can use the Imitater version of it if you want. Upgrade all your Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers before the Flag Zombie is about to come; DO NOT remove the Starfruit! You don't have any sun left if you do that! You can use the Gloom-shroom plan if you want. You don't need to use the Garlic as this is not an important plant. Just remember that you MUST NOT last the wave too long, as it's a threat. If you do this, you finished it! Gallery Twinkle_Winkle.png Sea_of_Stars.png|Completed "Sea of Stars" Zombie_Yeti_Seeing_Stars.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Seeing Stars IMG_1393.png|Actually, only Starfruit, Sunflower, Wall-nut and Potato Mine are needed SeeingStarsWarning.png|The warning dialouge. IMG_1379.png|notice one missing Starfruit but all the Lawn Mowers are intact IMG_1349.png|in iPhone version, even if you didn't receive Starfruit, you can (and must) still use it for this stage Seeing Stars Endless.JPG|Seeing Stars Endless By Someone456 Trivia *Although it is necessary to fill all the outlined spaces with Starfruit to complete the level, it isn't necessary to pick the Starfruit as a plant. It is, however, picked by default, and there is a warning if the player tries to play the level without it. Ifthey don't pick it, however, they can't beat the level and will have to restart. The only way to beating without Starfruit is if the player picked the Imitater Starfruit. **In the iPad and iPhone version the Starfruit seed packet is locked. **Although the level will not end until all the slots have a Starfruit in them, Marigolds will stop producing and Zombies will stop dropping money on defeat after some time. Hence, the player cannot earn unlimited money with the game. *Seeing Stars, Slot Machine, Beghouled and Beghouled Twist are the only Mini-games with unlimited amounts of flags. **There is a glitch in the DS version of these four Mini-games where the zombies on the top screen are only partial images, as there is nothing drawn past the bottom of their jacket. The progress bar on other levels appears to cover up this mistake. *In the iPhone and iPod version, there is a time limit of four flags. If the player gets to the end they will fail. **Because of this, it is slightly harder. *Seeing Stars is the only mini-game without a progress bar (except in the iOS version). **The DS exclusive Mini-game Air Raid does not count, as this bar is moved from the top screen to below the Zombot on the Touch Screen. *This Mini-game is harder to play on the DS version than any other version due to a glitch every Starfruit has when planted, though it is not impossible to get the Shooting Star achievement. *If the player plant an Imitater Starfruit in the last required space, they will not win the game until it finishes transforming into a Starfruit. *In some versions, there appears to be an endless huge wave if the player doesn't complete the star before a few waves. This will not happen in the versions that have a limited four flags. Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games